Datacenters can be called upon to provide many different distributed-processing and/or storage services that tend to involve increasing amounts of data and traffic on networks maintained within those datacenters. Providing adequate resources within the datacenter to accommodate this traffic is expensive. Allocation of these expensive resources is further complicated by difficulties in determining what is going on with datacenter traffic. Consequently expensive resources may be allocated inefficiently and/or traffic impediments may remain unaddressed, or addressed in suboptimal ways.
Improvements to the design and/or operation of datacenters are issues with respect to many datacenter implementations. To optimize such improvements for a given datacenter, statistical information about the given datacenter can be helpful. However, providing this statistical information proves difficult when considering the numbers of links, nodes, and amount of traffic involved, especially within the constraints imposed by datacenters themselves.